dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara
Blair is the first of the seven Candidates of the Matrix. Story The first of the Candidates in the Matrix. Tara met with Blair and Cher Noble and agreed to join the ranks of the Matrix. Info Appearance Her attire is similar to the other Candidates. She wears an orange colored dress with a black leather zip-up skirt, orange goggles amd orange fur boots. She has orange hair black black streaks in pigtails, black lipstick, orange mascara and an orange dot in the center of her forehead. Personality Tara show little to no emotion in her expression and speaks in a calm tone devoid of any emotion. Powers and Abilities *'Terrakinesis': Tara can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. *'Enhanced Strength': Tara has enough strength to throw a train car with little to no effort. *'Enhanced Durability': Tara can easily deflect projectiles like bullets as if she she was made out if diamond. *'Shockwaves': Tara can create a pwoerful shockwave with a single clap, much like a Tertamand but much more powerful. *'Crystallokinesis': Tara can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts *'Enhanced Digging': Tara can dig faster and more efficiently than a Talpaedan. Weaknesses May be unable to create earth, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. May have to be/stay in contact with earth. Glass and artificial solids may be hard or impossible to control. May not be able to control extraterrestrial (Alien) earthen elements. Earthen materials may be weak against erosion caused by water, ice or air May be unable to create crystal, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Sound Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation - Crystals can be shattered by certain frequencies. Epitaph Tara's Earth Shaker Epitaph allows her to generate a shockwave that can shake he ground within a single punch or foot stomp. When Tara is using this Epitaph, her fists and feet emit an orange colored aura. But that's all it allows Tara to do. Weapons *Warhammer (Fist of Gaia): Tara wields a mighty war hammer titled Fist of Gaia. The head of the hammer has multiple spikes on one end and a single, cured Spike on the other, along with a Spike on the top of the head. The head of the hammer has golden markings on the right and left side. The handle of the hammer is obsidian black in color with golden four rings, two on the top half and two on the bottom half. On the bottom half is a dark gray leather grip. Role in the D-Force series Trivia *Tara's name is a pun on the word Terra which is Latin for Earth. *Taa's Epitaph is the symbol of Offensive Bias in Halo. Category:Female characters Category:The Matrix Category:Candidates Category:Original Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists